violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Braco
Braco is a foreign guy but it's unknown where he is exactly from. He has a secret crush on Violetta, yet he never says that and no one knows about it, except Napo. Braco is portrayed by Artur Logunov. Personality Braco is generally seen as a good guy by the viewer. He is intelligent and a bit wild, and often seems to be living in a world of his own. He's a hip hop dancer, and excels at it. His appearance and his accent reveal that he is foreign, but it has yet to be revealed where he is originally from. When he gets angry or nervous, he starts speaking in his native language, thought to be either Russian or Ukranian. He has a proverb or piece of advice from his country for every occasion, and he's always ready to help his friends. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Braco is a nice and hardworking guy. He worked on the song "Juntos Somos Más" along with Francesca, Maxi and Camila. In the sixth episode, Violetta came to the Studio for the first time, and she stumbled with Braco, and he immediately fell in love with her. He got nervous and he started to speak in his native language. At the day Violetta had to audition to enter the Studio, Ludmila, trying to make Violetta miss her audition, she locked her in a room, and her friends were worried about her. They tried to find her, but at the end, she managed to get out from the room by herself. After the audition, Braco met Napo, the a student and the only one who understood him. The two start being good friends after hanging out together. Part 2 TBA Trivia *It's very possible that he's from the Ukraine, because Artur Logunov, who portrays him is Ukrainian. He also mentioned that his country has snow - which Ukraine does. *The only person that can understand him is Napo. *He knows a lot proverbs from his country. *When Violetta wants to ask him something, he always answers in Russian or Ukrainian. *He has a crush on Violetta. *Braco is an amazing hip hop dancer. *He can speak various languages like Spanish, German, Ukrainian, Russian and English (mentioned). *Napo encourages him to tell to Violetta how he feels about her, but he can't because he gets nervous and he starts to speak Russian or Ukrainian when talking to Violetta so she doesn't understand what he's saying. *One of his catchphrases is "People in my country has word for people like you". Another one is "It sounds better in my language". *He gets nervous when a girl he likes talks to him. *He always wears a hoodie and hip-hop trousers. *A lot of people get annoyed by his catchphrases. *His best friend is Napo. *He mentioned that he has a lot of cousins, aunts and uncles. *He can play the keyboard. *He mentioned that he has 175 cousins. *In the Benelux version of Violetta, he's called Bruno. *He's a great singer and dancer. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Characters With Crushes on Violetta